Burning Newsfeed of Love
by sixdegreesofseperation
Summary: A facebook version of 'Burning Road to Love'. K/E, T/C, J/B, S/K/D & many more @


I've become addicted to TVD facebook fics, so I decided to write one of my own. Not completely from scratch (god no.) but just a facebook version of my Klena fanfic _Burning Road to Love_ .

The actual fic doesn't have much other character story-lines, so this one will include a few extras, along with my OC characters and behind-the-scenes (: .

Therefore, I hereby present;

**Burning Newsfeed of Love**

.

Ch1: Making Deals Like a Boss

.

Elena Gilbert and 2 other friends are now friends with Klaus Smith.

**Antonia Panes **and **Damon Salvatore **dislike this.

_._

**Katherine Pierce **Saving your Ex's life because you're a fair bitch!

**Stefan Salvatore **likes this.

Comments:

**Klaus Smith**This is so funny I almost forgot to laugh. (:

**^ Elena Gilbert**, **Damon Salvatore** and 2 other friends like this.

.

**Elena Gilbert**Life is so unfair.

**Bonnie Bennett, Jeremy Gilbert **and 7 other friends like this.

Comments:

**Klaus Smith**Oh, lighten up, sweetheart.

**Katherine Pierce** And that awkward moment when the problem comments on the status that was posted because of it. -_-

**^ Jeremy Gilbert**and **Damon Salvatore **like this.

.

**Klaus Smith **to**Elena Gilbert**

**Klaus Smith**

Lovely thoughts you posses ;)

**Elena Gilbert**

I want my necklace back.

.

**Elena Gilbert** To go to South Carolina or not to go? :/

Comments:

**Tyler Lockwood** What's happening? Are you moving? :'(

**^ Caroline Forbes** and **Bonnie Bennett** like this

.

**Klaus Smith**is now friends with **Tyler Lockwood and Caroline Forbes**.

.

**Antonia Panes** – **Klaus Smith** What's with you and the Mystic Falls girls?

Comments:

**Klaus Smith** What's with you and your slutiness?

**^ Damon Salvatore**, **Katherine Pierce** and 17 other people like this.

.

**Klaus Smith** – **Bonnie Bennett** Why am I not surprised?

Comments:

**Bonnie Bennett** What..?

**Klaus Smith** That my lovely doppelganger is still alive and healthy?

**Matt Donovan **whos a doppelganger ? :o

**Klaus Smith** Never mind then, sweetheart, I'll be having a little talk with you later.

**Matt Donovan** did he just call me 'sweetheart' ? o_o

**^ Caroline Forbes**, **Tyler Lockwod** and 23 other people liked this.

**Bonnie Bennett **Oh god, Matt -_-

**^ Elena Gilbert **and 59 other people liked this.

.

**Klaus Smith** – **Elena Gilbert** dimples? Hmm ;)

**Caroline Forbes**, **Katherine Pierce** and 73 other people like this.

Comments:

**Elena Gilbert** Care!

**^ Tyler Lockwood and Damon Salvatore** like this.

**Caroline Forbes** I'm sorry! :(

**Klaus Smith** You're not really, are you ?

**Caroline Forbes** Hehe, no :3

**^ Katherine Pierce **likes this.

.

**Katherine Pierce** Klaus Smith, Elena Gilbert, Damon Salvatore & Stefan Salvatore, I do admit, this is rather cosy. ;)

**Stefan Salvatore**,** Damon Salvatore **and **Klaus Smith **likes this.

**Elena Gilbert **dislikes this.

.

**Klaus Smith** – **Elena Gilbert** Feisty ;)

**Tyler Lockwood**, **Katherine Pierce**, **Stefan Salvatore** and 14 other people like this.

**Elena Gilbert** asshole.

**^ Damon Salvatore **and 316 other people like this.

**Klaus Smith** you wound me, my dear :'(

**Elena Gilbert** Wound? I was hoping you'd die. :/

**^ Bonnie Bennett**, **Alaric Saltzman** and 2 other friends like this.

**Klaus Smith** Whatever, love, inbox me :3

**Elena Gilbert** No, I'm going to bed. I've got heaps packing to do. You could be generous enough to at least help me?

**Klaus Smith** You mean do it all for you?

**Elena Gilbert **Uhh, pretty much, yeah?

**Klaus Smith** Woman, get to work. -_-

**^ Katherine Pierce** likes this.

.

**Caroline Forbes** posted a video.

**I Miss You** by Avril Lavigne Elena Gilbert :'(

**Elena Gilbert**,** Damon Salvatore**, **Tyler Lockwood** and **Jeremy Gilbert** like this.

**Elena Gilbert** :'(

**Caroline Forbes** :'(

**Jeremy Gilbert** :'((

**Damon Salvatore ** :'(((

**Matt Donovan** :'(

**Klaus Smith **:D

**^ Katherine Pierce** likes this.

**Elena Gilbert** -_-

**^ Caroline Forbes **and 13 other people like this.

.

**Elena Gilbert** to **Katherine Pierce**

**Elena Gilbert**

Protect them, or I'll stake you next time I see you.

**Katherine Pierce**

Hun, I could snap your neck like a twig in a second.

**Elena Gilbert**

And Klaus will kill you the next (:

**Katherine Pierce**

… bitch.

.

**Klaus Smith** to **Elena Gilbert**

**Klaus Smith**

I hear you've been manipulating your privileges.

**Elena Gilbert**

.. hardly.

**Klaus Smith**

And I thought you were going to bed? :(

**Elena Gilbert**

Not yet

**Klaus Smith**

But, then..

**Elena Gilbert**

No, Klaus, I just don't feel like talking to you.

**Klaus Smith**

You make my heart weep, love. :'(

**Elena Gilbert**

How very poetic... quit being cute.

**Klaus Smith**

...pretty much impossible :3

**Elena Gilbert**

No, Klaus. Just no.

.

**Damon Salvatore **to **Katherine Pierce**

**Damon Salvatore**

Uhh, thanks for staying the night.

**Katherine Pierce**

Damon, Stefan and I are sitting right next to you. You could have thanked me in person.

**Damon Salvatore**

Takes up too much energy

**Katherine Pierce**

You just walked up and down the stairs to go to the toilet...

**Damon Salvatore**

… shut up, slut :(

**Katherine Pierce**

hehe ;) whatever :3

.

**Antonia Panes **to **Klaus Smith**

**Antonia Panes**

When will you be back?

**Klaus Smith**

In two days, give or take.

**Antonia Panes.**

Yay :3 & who is Elena?

**Klaus Smith**

Elena? Oh, she's my lovely doppelganger. ;)

**Antonia Panes**

And why is she coming with you?

**Klaus Smith**

Because I want her with me. Get a room ready for her. If Annie finds any curses in that room when I get back, be ready to join Greta. (:

**Antonia Panes**

Whatever, just keep that lousy human out of my face -_-

**Klaus Smith**

Go to sleep, Antonia.

.

**Elena Gilbert** to **Damon Salvatore**, **Stefan Salvatore**, **Bonnie Bennett** and 3 other friends.

**Elena Gilbert** Guys, don't do anything stupid. I mean it!

**Bonnie Bennett **But E..

**Caroline Forbes** I'll keep her and Jeremy in line. :)

**Elena Gilbert** thank you, Care :3

**Caroline Forbes** welcome! X

**Damon Salvatore** I really hate you for this, Elena.

_Damon Salvatore left the conversation._

**Stefan Salvatore** Don't listen to him, Elena, he doesn't hate you. He's just upset.

**Caroline Forbes** Stefan Salvatore; always the voice of reason. (:

**Tyler Lockwood** Inbox me, Care :3

**Stefan Salvatore** I try (: & Elena, inbox me? X

.

**Elena Gilbert **to **Stefan Salvatore**

**Elena Gilbert**

Heyy (:

**Stefan Salvatore**

Hey :)

**Elena Gilbert**

What's up?

**Stefan Salvatore**

Nothing, just wanted to let you know that I love you and you should get some sleep (:

**Elena Gilbert**

I love you too x

& Goodnight! X

.

Did you guys like it? Or do I just suck at writing these type of fics? Tell me your honest opinion!


End file.
